Elizabeta Torres
thumb|Artwork Elizabety Elizabeta Torres – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV i The Lost and Damned. Jest dilerką narkotyków z Bohan, którą Niko poznał dzięki Mallorie Bardas. Biografia Elizabeta urodziła się w 1977 roku w South Bohan, w Bohan. Już jako nastolatka miała kontakt z narkotykami. W 1991 i 1993 roku policja znalazła u niej w mieszkaniu crack. W wieku 17 lat napadła na człowieka, za co została aresztowana. W 1996 roku ponownie policja znalazła u niej w domu narkotyki, lecz tym razem była to heroina. Później w 2000 roku została aresztowana za nielegalne posiadanie broni, a rok potem za współżycie z osobą nieletnią. Spotykamy ją poprzez Mallorie Bardas, która przedstawia ją nam. Elizabeta początkowo wysyła Niko, aby chronił Patricka McReary'ego podczas transakcji narkotykowej. Transakcja układa się jednak niefortunnie i jesteśmy zmuszeni do zabicia napastników. Później Elizabetę można zobaczyć na imprezie tańczącą z Carmen Ortiz i pewną Azjatką. Na imprezie zapoznaje Niko z Johnnym Klebitzem i Playboy'em X, z którymi wysyła go na kolejną transakcję narkotykową (Blow Your Cover/''Buyer's Market). Później, Johnny Klebitz pracuje z Elizabetą, kradnąc dla niej furgonetkę z kokainą, należącą wcześniej do gangu Angels of Death (Heavy Toll). Do tego zadania angażuje także Malca oraz DeSeana z ''Uptown Riders, by przygotowali zasadzkę na konwój przy bramkach przejazdowych do Bohan. Liz ponownie daje pracę Johnny'emu, by odebrał Martę, jej przyjaciółkę i rozwoziciela narkotyków z Portoryko. Na lotnisku została ona bowiem aresztowana. Następnie, po kłótni z Little Jacobem o opryszków, którzy ukradli jej kokainę, Elizabeta prosi Niko o odzyskanie towaru. Niko wykonuje zadanie, lecz później jest zmuszony do oddania towaru Michelle (The Snow Storm). Później, policja zaczyna podejrzewać Elizabetę o udział w przemyśle narkotykowym, co powoduje, że Bet jest coraz bardziej nerwowa. Kiedy Niko spotyka Elizabetę ostatni raz, ta wyjaśnia mu, że czuje gliny na karku oraz to, że jej ochroniarz – Jorge ją wystawił. Podczas tej rozmowy, do mieszkania Liz wchodzi Manny Escuela i Jay Hamilton z zamiarem nagrania o niej reportażu. Wściekła Elizabeta zabija ich obydwu i każe Niko odwieźć ciała do znajomego lekarza. Elizabeta po raz ostatni angażuje Klebitza wraz z Uptown Riders do sprzedaży kokainy parze z Bohan (Shifting Weight), lecz transakcja nie udaje się. Jedna z osób strzela w Hexera Johhny'ego, zmuszając go do jazdy z Malcem. Policja odbiera to jako atak terrorystyczny i wysyła wielu funkcjonariuszy do przyciśnięcia Klebitza i Malca. Po tym zdarzeniu, Liz ostrzega szefa The Lost, aby trzymał się z dala od niej, bo może się sparzyć. Bezpośrednio po tym, Elizabeta dostaje się do aresztu. Według przekazów Weazel News, Liberty Tree i wiadomości radiowych, została skazana na 300 lat pozbawienia wolności za 30 zarzutów (10 lat za każdy) dystrybucji kokainy (wyrok wydał sędzia Mitt Burrows). Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Luck of the Irish (pracodawca) * Blow Your Cover (pracodawca) * The Snow Storm (pracodawca) * Have a Heart (pracodawca) The Lost and Damned * Buyer's Market (pracodawca) * Heavy Toll (pracodawca) * Marta Full of Grace (pracodawca) * Shifting Weight (pracodawca) Ciekawostki * ﻿Elizabeta jest jedyną kobietą, będącą pracodawcą w GTA IV (jeśli nie liczyć Michelle; misją od niej była tylko randka). * Elizabeta jest biseksualna – miała czterech mężów, z którymi się rozwiodła. Flirtowała także z Carmen Ortiz. * Na artworku wygląda ona młodziej niż w grze. de:Elizabeta Torres en:Elizabeta Torres es:Elizabeta Torres fi:Elizabeta Torres fr:Elizabeta Torres nl:Elizabeta Torres pt:Elizabeta Torres ru:Элизабета Торрес sv:Elizabeta Torres